Current social networks do not adequately protect user's identity and do not provide a hub for connecting with people based on time and location. Additionally, users are not able to connect to other social networks using one single social network. Current social networks are cluttered and are not dynamic enough to meet a user's personal needs. Further, the members of the social network cannot sort through uploaded files of other users by time, date, and location. Thus, there is a need for an improved social networking site that allows people to connect with others based on time and location posts.